


Firsts

by nokutos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokutos/pseuds/nokutos
Summary: For the first time Prompto's not alone on his birthday.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! Just wanted to start this out by saying happy birthday to the most important boy! I love Prompto dearly and wanted to write him being showered in love on his birthday. 
> 
> I haven't posted anything in over a year, so I'm super embarrassed, but I had to for Prompto.
> 
> Enjoy <3

When Ignis stopped by Noctis’s apartment, he was met with the most unusual sight he’d ever witnessed in his entire life. It was quite concerning, to say the least. Noctis was cleaning. Ignis tried to recall if he’d done or said something different to Noctis to bring about this abrupt change in character. Ignis stayed frozen in the doorway, watching as Noctis’s eyebrows were pinched together in concentration and possibly a hint of frustration as he sorted through his garbage. Ignis collected himself and walked out the door and into the hallway to make a call, hoping to not distract Noctis. He pulled his phone out and clicked on Gladio’s contact information. After a few rings his call had been answered.

“What did you do to him?” Ignis asked before Gladio could even finish his greeting.

“It’s nice to speak to you too,’ Gladio mumbled, “Noct? Why? What’s up with him?”

“He’s cleaning."

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

  
“And you didn’t lecture him recently?”

“No, I haven’t. Were you tough on him during training yesterday?”

“Not particularly,” Gladio says with a huff.

“I’m a little worried,” Ignis admits.

“Isn’t the young prince cleaning a good thing?”

“Normally it would be, but this is Noct we’re talking about.”

“Well, why don’t you just go on in there and ask him what’s up?”

Ignis enters the apartment once more. The smell of cleaning products linger in the air.

“You’re right, I’ll let you know what’s going on after I talk to him. Goodbye.”

Ignis hung up the phone and approached Noctis, who seemed to be rubbing vigorously at a stain.

“Ah, hey Ignis, can you help me with this? I’ve tried everything and it won’t come off the couch.” Noctis said as he pointed at the stain.

Ignis noted that Noctis didn’t seem to be acting weird, aside from the sudden cleaning. He seemed like his normal self.

“Yes, I’ll take care of this.”

Ignis and Noctis finished off cleaning the rest of the apartment together. Ignis taught Noctis all kinds of cleaning techniques, and this time he listened carefully. It was almost too suspicious, but Ignis decided it would be worthwhile to take advantage of the situation and save all of his questions after the two of them had finished cleaning.  

After the two of them finished cleaning, Ignis decided to make some tea. Moments later he and Noctis sat at the table together, a cup of tea in front of them both.

“So,” Ignis started, “What is with your sudden interest in cleaning?”

  
Noctis’s eyes shifted to the side as he chewed on his lips.

  
“Nothing. Just thought this place was super filthy, that’s all.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him. Now he was all the more curious.

“Noct,” Ignis said sternly.

Noctis remained quiet, puffing out his cheeks that seemed to redden.

“Noctis.”

Ignis stared intensely at Noctis, refusing to look away until Noctis gave in.

“Noctis,” Ignis repeated once more.

“Okay, okay fine!” Noctis gave in.

Noctis fidgeted in his seat, eyes downcast as he began to speak.

“It’s Prompto’s birthday next week, so I wanted to hold a small party for him here,” he said quietly, his entire face burned a deep red.

Ignis couldn’t help but smile. He got up from his seat and took their cups to the kitchen. He walked to the door and put his shoes on. Noctis stared at him with confusion the entire time.

“Hurry up and get your shoes on,” Ignis told Noctis.

“What? Where are we going.?”

“We’ve got a party to plan." 

The first place they’d stopped at was the grocery store. Ignis insisted on making the cake himself. Noctis hurried after Ignis who walked quickly through almost every aisles with a hand on his chin. He struggled with steering the cart carefully and trying to keep up with Ignis. Occasionally Ignis would toss a few ingredients in the cart after spending minutes staring at it. Noctis couldn’t help but imagine the look of joy Prompto would have on his face the day of the party. He would smile and get embarrassed and give Noctis a hug and maybe even—

“Noctis watch where you’r—” Before Ignis could even finish Noctis crashed the cart right into his leg.

Ignis rubbed at his leg and hissed. He stood up straight and glared right at Noctis. Noctis gave him a sheepish grin before apologizing.

“I think we’re about good here. Do you want to head over to Party City now, or is there anything you’d like to get?” Ignis asked him, choosing to forget what had happened moments ago.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Ignis proposed they’d stop by the car and drop the groceries off before heading back in. Noctis more than happily agreed. He’d rather not carry around bags as they browsed through other shops.

“Hey, remember, I don’t want to go all out or anything. I just want something nice and simple, something that won't overwhelm Prompto.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me again and again,” Ignis said. He let out a light chuckle.

“I’m sorry...I’m just nervous,” Noctis admitted.

“There’s no reason to be. I’m sure Prompto would appreciate whatever we do.”

Noctis silently nodded and walked to Party City. The two of them argued over which streamers and set of balloons to buy. In the end, they’d compromised and bought both packs. They also bought a few other party items and opted to grab a light dinner together.

There was only a week left until Prompto’s birthday, but Noctis could hardly contain his excitement. He couldn’t sit still. He opened a pack of balloons and continuously blew air in the balloon and released it the entire car ride home.

“You’re more excited than when it’s your own birthday,” Ignis commented once they’d made it back to Noctis’s apartment.

Noctis huffed and began helping Ignis put the ingredients for Prompto’s cake away. He grabbed the party supplies and hid them away in his closet, knowing that Prompto would come over a few times during the week leading up to his birthday. Noctis would hate to ruin the surprise before the party.

“Thank you.” Noctis shyly said once they were done with everything.

Ignis smiled at him and gave him a nod. They both exchanged goodbyes and Noctis was left alone in his clean apartment.

* * *

 

Prompto hummed to himself as he walked to meet up with Noctis at the school gate. It’s something they did every morning ever since becoming friends. Noctis had offered to drive him more than a few times, but Prompto liked the little exercise he’d gotten from walking to school. It was a nice wake up call.

When he turned the corner he saw both Ignis and Noctis having a conversation. He smiled to the two of them and opted to wait beside Noctis before interrupting whatever they were talking about. However, as soon as Prompto was within earshot, the two of them abruptly stopped talking and Ignis quickly greeted Prompto before saying goodbye to the both of them and took off.

“What was that about?” Prompto asked as he slung an arm around Noctis’s neck.

“Nothing to worry about.”

The two of them chatted idly as they made their way to class. When they arrived, Noctis turned around in his seat and put his head down on Prompto’s desk. If Prompto was being honest, he was a little anxious about what Noctis and Ignis were talking about. He and Noctis were always honest with each other, so Prompto figured if he’d asked once more Noctis would give in and tell him. He nervously bit his lip before he began speaking.

“Noct, I know you said not to worry about it, but I’m totally worrying about it,” Prompto whined.

Noctis sat up and gave him a reassuring smile.

‘“It’s nothing really, just some boring princely stuff.”

Prompto stared at him suspiciously before puffing out his cheeks.

“Say that from the start then,” Prompto mumbled.

“You worry too much,” Noctis said as he ruffled Prompto’s hair.

Moments later, their teacher had walked in, interrupting their little interaction and began the lesson for the day.

The day went on like any boring school day. After school ended, Prompto and Noctis were walking out the school gates. Just before they passed the school gates, Prompto grabbed Noctis’s arm. He’d been meaning to ask him something all day, but every time he’d tried he shied away.

“Hey um,” Prompto began, “is it okay if I come over Saturday?”

The sudden thought that Noctis would be busy Saturday hit Prompto. Of course, he’s probably busy. He’s the prince for crying out loud! It’s not like Prompto would be particularly sad if Noctis were busy. He definitely wouldn’t. Not a chance. Even if Saturday was his birthday. He hadn’t exactly told Noctis of the occasion anyways. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first birthday he spent alone. Prompto had to remind himself of that.

“Saturday?”

“Y-yeah, but if you’re busy it’s totally okay. I mean I practically invited myself over so I totally understand if you’re busy. You’ve probably got like tons of princely stuff to do, yeah? It sure is tough being a prince, isn’t it?” Prompto couldn’t stop himself from rambling. He thought, he wouldn’t mind if Noctis were busy, but the thought of being turned down left him feeling a little empty. As much as he tried to convince himself he wouldn’t be sad, he still couldn’t help but dread the idea of being alone again on his birthday.

“Hey, Prompto, slow down. I’m free Saturday.”

“You are?  
  
“For you, always.”

“Oh,” Prompto simply replied. He didn't know what else to say. His heart rate sped up to a mile a minute. He felt  warmth bubble up in his stomach. Almost like the kind of warmth he always got when he was with Noctis, but this time it was different. It was something more.

Noctis wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulder.

“You’re always at my place anyways, why do you ask suddenly?” Noctis questioned.

“No reason! Oh hey! There’s Ignis!” Prompto took off running towards Ignis ignoring Noctis calling after him.

* * *

 

On Saturday morning, Prompto woke up much earlier than he would’ve liked. He groaned as he stared at the ceiling. He knew there’d be no way he’d fall back asleep, so he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. As Prompto shampooed his hair he thought about how weird his friends were acting. While Ignis himself stayed composed, Noct and Gladio practically had it written on their faces that they were hiding something. It didn’t help that they kept suspiciously eyeing Prompto when they thought he wasn’t looking. Whatever it was that they were hiding, Prompto just hoped that it wasn’t something serious. Even so, he couldn’t help but feel bothered by it.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out into the living room. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty house and he sighed. He was used to it being quiet at home, but today it especially bothered him. Prompto walked into the kitchen and pulled out the cupcakes he’d bought himself the day before. Cupcakes for breakfast didn’t seem like the best idea, but it was his birthday so he decided it worthwhile to gorge on them. He quickly ran back to his room and grabbed his phone before he started eating the cupcakes. He poured himself a glass of milk and put his glass in the air as if he was making a toast.

“Happy birthday to me,” Prompto mumbled.

He sat down at the table and sent a text to Noctis. Prompto knew he probably wouldn’t get a reply till a few hours later when Noctis woke up.

**Prompto: 9:04am**

Hey _I’ll be coming over around 1 that cool? are iggy n gladio coming over too?_

 

He grabbed a cupcake in one hand and picked up his glass of milk in the other and began eating. Not even a minute later his phone buzzed. He quickly set his milk down, a few drops of milk splashed onto the table.

 

**Noctis: 9:04am**

Yeah _that’s cool c u then_

_and yeah they are_

 

Prompto had to push aside the thoughts that his best friend had been replaced by an alien. One that would be awake at 9am on a Saturday. That sounded nothing like Noctis. The only logical explanation would be his prince duties, but Noctis did say he was free.

He finished up the rest of his cupcakes and milk. He rested his head on the cool table and sighed. There was still just a few hours left until one, but Prompto felt unbelievably restless and impatient. He just wanted to be over at Noctis’s place already.

 _Sitting here isn’t really helping. Maybe I should go for a walk and snap some pictures,_ Prompto thought. He always was able to find some comfort in taking photos. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his camera and ran out the house.

Prompto got so lost in taking photos that he didn’t even realize it was past noon. He sat down on a bench and looked through the photos he’d taken. Most were of dogs since he had the lucky chance of running into a bunch of them today. He smiled as he stopped on a picture of one particular dog. It reminded him of Pryna. The owner was kind enough to let Prompto pet the little dog and let him snap a photo with it. As he admired the puppy, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

**Noctis: 12: 11**

I’m _leaving the door unlocked just come on in whenever ur here_

**Prompto: 12:13**

Okayyyyyy _see u soon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

Prompto cursed to himself when he noticed the time. He shut his camera off and quickly made his way to Noctis’s house.

When he arrived at Noctis’s apartment building, he greeted the guard enthusiastically. Unlike the guards usual simple nod, he was met with a smile. He wondered what was so different about today.

 _Maybe the guard was having a good day,_ Prompto thought as he skipped inside.

“Oi Noct, I’m here.” Prompto shouted as soon as he opened the door.

That’s weird. Not only was there no response, but all the lights in the apartment were off. He didn’t see anyone else's shoes in the doorway. He wondered if the three of them went out to grab something together. Prompto figured he’d just wait on Noctis’s couch till they came back.

As Prompto walked towards the living room the lights suddenly turned on. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis jumped in front of him as confetti exploded in the air.

“Surprise!” The three of them shouted simultaneously with ridiculous smiles on their faces.

Prompto stared at them in awe. He really couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t form any words. His eyes welled up with tears as he brought a hand up to his mouth. Concern immediately took over all of their faces.

“Hey, Prompto? Are you crying?” Noctis asked softly.

“N-no, I just got some confetti in my eye,” Prompto lied. 

The three of them moved in closer, with Gladio putting a supportive hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Noctis said as he grabbed Prompto’s hand.

“H-how did you know?”

“Huh?”  
  
“How did you know today was my birthday?” Prompto roughly rubbed at his eyes.

“I saw it on the attendance sheet last year. I was a little sad that I’d missed it last year, so I made a promise to myself that we’d celebrate it this year. “

“You should’ve seen how this guy obsessed over your party the entire week. He was driving me and Ignis mad,” Gladio joined in.

“Shut up!”

“No kidding. If I had to listen to Noct say ‘What if Prompto doesn’t like this’ one more time, I would’ve burst a blood vessel,” Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses.

“Not you too!” Noctis groaned as his face got red.

Prompto felt this warmth well up inside him as he watched a flustered Noctis glare at Ignis and Gladio. He didn't know how he got so lucky when he became friends with them.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Without a word Gladio pulled them all into a group hug, with Prompto in the middle. It was little uncomfortable, but they all held that position until Prompto was ready to lrt go

“Thank you,” Prompto said this time a little more composed. He smiled softly at the three of them.

“Don’t mention it, now let’s party!” Gladio said.

So this is why they were all acting so suspicious. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh. Here he was worrying while his friends planned a surprise party for him.

Noctis rubbed Prompto’s back as they all headed to the living room. Prompto’s eyes lit up as he took in all the decorations in the living room. He even spotted a piñata hung up. There was a sign that read _Happy Birthday Prompto._ Prompto’s chest tightened up. He couldn't believe they did all that for him. 

 Prompto excitedly bounced up and down once he spotted the piñata.

“A Piñata?”

“It was Iris’s idea. We thought it might be a little too childish, but we figured you’d enjoy something like this,” Noctis replied.

“Wanna take a go at it?” Gladio asked as he held a bat out to him.

“Hell yeah!” Prompto shouted, grabbing the bat from his hands.

“Just please be careful,” Ignis warned.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Prompto bounced back and forth excitedly as Noctis struggled to put the blindfold on him.

“Oi, stay still.”

Once Prompto had his blindfold on, Noctis spun him around a few times and then shouted “go!”. Prompto took a few wobbly steps and swung the bat, hitting air. He heard a few snickers coming from his friends. He huffed and swung once more, hitting nothing once again. He swung once more and hit something, but when he tried to move his bat back, he couldn’t move it. Prompto removed his blindfold and saw Gladio holding the bat in his hand. He turned to look at Noctis who had a hand over his mouth holding back his laughter. Prompto smiled sheepishly and apologized.

“There’s no candy in my head, Promp.”

“Yeah, his heads as empty as ever.” Noctis laughed as he tried to dodge a pillow Gladio threw.

After a few more attempts, he successfully knocked down the piñata and had all the candy spilled on the floor.

The next thing they moved onto was the cake. It was a beautiful strawberry cake Ignis himself had baked and Prompto’s mouth watered at the sight of it. Ignis lit up the candles and pulled out his video camera. The three of them sang happy birthday to Prompto. All he could do was cover his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

“Don’t forget to make a wish,” Noctis whispered.

Prompto didn’t need to wish for anything. He had everything he could ever want right in front of him. He blew the candle out as Gladio and Noctis cheered.

“Would the birthday boy like to do the honours?” Ignis asked as he handed Prompto a knife.

Prompto blushed as he took the knife. He was about to cut himself a slice before Noctis grabbed his hand and guided it, cutting out a piece bigger than he’d originally intended.

“C’mon, it’s your birthday.”

Noctis was right. A nice large piece of cake wouldn’t hurt anyone. After cutting the others a piece, the four of them sat down at the dinner table and ate. They talked about all sorts of things, jumping from topic to topic. It was times like these that made Prompto feel so warm. He cherished these moments.

“I think it’s time we give him his present.” Gladio stood up and walked away, returning moments later with a perfectly wrapped gift.

“This is from all of us,” Noctis said.

Prompto grabbed the box from Gladio and began opening it.

“You guys didn’t…”

“We did.”

Inside the box was another slightly smaller box with a picture of a camera on it. Prompto had always wanted a camera like this, of course it was way out of his budget and asking his foster parents for things was something he tried not to make a habit of. He carefully traced the camera on the box with his fingers in disbelief. He opened up the box and was shocked at how utterly beautiful it looked in real life. Prompto began to vibrate just thinking about all the nice photo’s he’d be able to capture with this camera.

“Can we all take a picture? I want the first photo i take with this to be of all of us” Prompto asked as he tinkered with the camera.

The others all agreed and after popping in the SD card, Prompto got the camera set up on a nearby shelf and set the timer on. The four of them all huddled in close with Prompto and Noctis in the middle and Ignis and Gladio on each side of them. They all posed just before the camera snapped a shot. He quickly ran to the camera to look at the photo. The others gathered around him.

Prompto’s heart tightened with fondness when he had seen the photo. Gladio had a hand on Prompto’s head, and with his other he was giving a thumbs up to the camera with a large smile on his face as he winked at the camera. Noctis’s eyes were shut tight as he smiled at the camera, an arm around Prompto’s waist. His cheeks were lightly dusted pink. Ignis wore a soft smile as he had an arm around Noctis’s shoulder. Prompto had his signature peace sign up, eyes shut as he smiled wider than ever. That’s how it was whenever he was with Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. They brought out the real Prompto and the most genuine of smiles.

The rest of the day was spent playing games and ended with a movie.

Gladio was kind enough to let Prompto win most rounds. Prompto figured Noctis would have probably done the same if he was actually better than him, but Noctis was the worst out of the three of them. It was funny seeing how frustrated Noctis got every time he’d lost.

Later when they were all gamed out, Ignis suggested they watch Spiderman considering Prompto’s current obsession with superheroes. The four of them gathered on the couch with blankets, pillows and popcorn. They spent more time trying to throw popcorn in each other’s mouths than actually eating it. Halfway through the movie Prompto rested his head against Noctis’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. He was still buzzing with excitement. Today had been so fun, Prompto felt so unbelievably happy.

When the movie ended Ignis and Gladio said they were going to retire for the night. They said goodbye, with Gladio almost breaking Prompto’s spine in a bone crushing hug, and wished him happy birthday once more before leaving. After Gladio and Ignis had taken their leave, Prompto and Noctis sat together on the couch in the mess of Pillows and blankets.

“Thank you for today.”

“It’s no problem.”

“No really,” Prompto stated, “Thank you. It’s just that...It’s just that I’ve never really had a birthday party before, or had anyone to spend my birthday with, so today was really important to me.” He could feel his hands start to shake as his eyes watered. “Sorry for crying so much I just—”

Prompto was interrupted by Noctis pulling him into a hug.  
  
“You don’t have to apologize,” he said as he stroked Prompto’s hair.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and buried his face into his neck. They stayed like that for awhile. Prompto could feel how hard his own heart was beating and hoped Noctis couldn’t feel it too. Noctis’s scent was surrounding him and it made his head spin. He wanted to stay like this forever. Prompto moved his head back and looked up at Noctis. He smiled down at Prompto and he wondered if it was possible to pass out just from how fast his heart was beating.

“You okay?” Noctis asked him.

“Better than okay.”

Noctis smiled at him once more before pulling back.

“I have something else for you.”

“Huh, wasn’t the camera enough?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to give you something from just me,” Noctis admitted. He rubbed at his neck before looking away embarrassed. He stood up and grabbed a smaller wrapped present. He sat down once more and handed it to Prompto.

Prompto carefully unwrapped the present and was met with a leather bound book. He looked up at Noctis who urged him to open it. He lifted the book up and noted how good the book smelt. When he opened the first page his jaw dropped. It was a drawing of himself, or some unbelievably beautiful version of himself. Is this how Noctis saw him? Prompto was drawn sitting, staring at the sky with a camera in hand. The amount of detail in this photo shook Prompto to the core. He stared breathlessly at the page for a few minutes.

“Noct,” Prompto started, but he didn’t have the words to finish.

He flipped the page and was met with yet another beautiful drawing. He quickly turned the pages and found the entire book filled with Noctis’s art. He wondered how long this must’ve taken Noctis to do. Prompto felt like his heart was going to burst. He was so overwhelmed with his all these emotions. He’d long given up on trying to hold it in. It was just Noctis with him, and at that moment Prompto felt like he had nothing to hide. 

Prompto wiped his tears and continued looking at the drawings. A few of them were goofy comics Noctis made and he couldn’t help but smile at that. Some were drawings of the four of them hanging out, Ignis and Gladio included. Though what stood out the most were the ones where Noctis redrew Prompto’s favourite photographs in his own style. There was something so intimate about his own artwork being redone by Noctis. Photography being one of the things he loved most, and Noctis being...

Prompto stopped himself before that thought trailed on further, already embarrassed with himself.

“Noct, this is so beautiful. You didn’t have to.” Prompto smiled at him.

“I know, but I wanted to.”

Prompto’s cheek flushed as he smiled even wider. _I_ _s this what it feels like to be so absolutely content with your life?_ Prompto wondered. He doesn’t think he could possibly get any happier than this. He continued looking through the book, feeling his heart tug at every drawing he looked at.

“That’s what I wanted to see.”

“Huh?” Prompto was confused. What did he mean?

“Your smile,” Noctis mumbled. “Whenever you see my art, you get this look on your face and I thought about how much I liked it when I was the reason you were making that face, or something.” Noctis put a hand over his mouth clearly embarrassed by the words he’d just let out.

Prompto didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He leaned forward, the book falling between him and Noctis forgotten, and kissed Noctis. He put his hands on both sides of Noctis’s face, smiling halfway through the kiss. Noctis grabbed his hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. The taste of cake had lingered on Noctis’s lips and Prompto felt like he was going to melt any second now. His entire body burned with a fervent need to be closer to Noctis. As if Noctis was thinking the same thing, he put a hand behind Prompto’s neck, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Noctis rested his forehead against Prompto’s and looked him in the eyes. Prompto didn’t think he could survive having Noctis give him such a gentle look.

“Thank you,” Prompto whispered. He pulled back, picking up the book once more and leaned into Noctis.

“Don’t mention it,” Noctis said as he wrapped an arm around Prompto.

“You know...I was always alone before I met you guys. So I’m really grateful to have you all now,” Prompto quietly admitted.

“You’re not alone anymore. I’ll always make sure of that.”

Noctis pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. The two of them stayed like that cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the evening, going through all the photo’s Prompto had taken that day.

It was a birthday Prompto would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about how Prompto's probably spent most if not all of his birthday's alone and I couldn't get the image of a younger prompto sitting in his dimly lit house with a little cupcake and candle in it all alone singing happy birthday to himself and that's how I started writing this because I was upset and wanted Prompto to be loved and surrounded by people who absolutely love and care about him. 
> 
> Also Prompto and I share a birthday so, I thought the best gift for myself would be Prompto's happiness 
> 
> kudos/comments greatly appreciated sdfghjnkmk


End file.
